


Hope Is Where The Heart Is

by justanemofangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanemofangirl/pseuds/justanemofangirl
Summary: "At first they might think he’d been with a girl, but there was no perfume smell." A Johnlock One-Shot





	Hope Is Where The Heart Is

John had walked in with his tie in disarray and shaking his head. Most people might arrive at two separate conclusions, however, those people are ordinary. At first, they might think he had been with a girl, but there was no perfume smell. So, naturally, the second conclusion is that he is drunk. But that’s no surprise, ever since Mary died, he has been in an awful state. Most of the time, I am the one taking care of Rosie and that is a pain.  
“John. You cannot keep going out and getting drunk. You have a child and she doesn’t deserve to grow up with an alcoholic father. I’m going to have Mrs. Hudson put on a pot of coffee. It does wonders for drunkenness,” I exclaimed.  
He rubbed his head, startled by the loud noise. I stood up from the desk and pulled out my phone. I texted Mycroft.  
“John is drunk, again. Could you hold off the case about the lollipops until tomorrow? -SH”  
I did not care if he responded as I took my drunk friend and set him down in a chair. I walked down the stairs and explained my predicament to Mrs. Hudson, who gladly fixed a pot of coffee and even came upstairs and got Rosie when she had made it. I held the coffee cup in my hand and gave it to John. He looked up at me with a drunken grin on his face. I must say, it added a certain charm to him. But I think he looks better sober. He drank the coffee tentatively and after a few minutes was feeling better.  
“Sherlock, what did I do? Your face is displeased with me, I can tell.” John asked me.  
“Nothing of consequence. I simply asked Mycroft if I could postpone a case until tomorrow,” I replied aloofly as per usual.  
John looked at me with shock on his face and his mouth opened just slightly. I gulped nervously and sat down next to him, squeezing into the chair. I could feel him heat up which meant that he was blushing. He turned to face me and to my surprise, I kissed him. I was kissing John Watson. I had even started the kiss. I thought my heart would burst.  
The next day I received a text back from Mycroft.  
“Ready for lollipops?”  
John and I headed out the door ready to start our next adventure.   
“Could you please be quieter next time? I could hardly sleep,” Mrs. Hudson calls after us.  
John blushes and I take his hand, ready to begin the greatest adventure of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock. If I did there would be more seasons and Johnlock would be canon. Hope you like it.


End file.
